Hikaru and Kaoru: Shuffle
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: Just a fun little challenge I decided to do. Ten drabbles of the twins, what more could you ask for? There are some implying factors in here, so be warned and sligh Hika/Haru but mostly Hika/Kao


**AN:** This was just a fun little challenge, but it's also a way to get back into my writing, or at least practice and get somewhat better, I'm sorry if I'm giving false hope for stuff.....

But if you want more of my writing that isn't on here, I have a prompt challenge on tumblr going....so go to .com/ to read that..... I'd love feedback from those lil one-shots.

Oh, and I do not own Ouran High School or these songs.....review if you like!!!

**Rules:**  
1. Put your songs on shuffle.  
2. Click next for the first challenge.  
3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.  
4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.  
5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

* * *

**Hikaru and Kaoru **

**

* * *

  
**

**- D'espairsray**

A heart-wrenching cry left the lips of the sulking figure that sat under the tree in the rain, his knees pulled close to him as his orange bangs covered his eyes. A memory flashed in his eyes as he pictured a smiling face of his twin. "Kaoru....why did you go? It was supposed to be the two of us.....forever. So why did you leave? Dammit why?!"

He closed his eyes, his hands rubbing away the wetness on his face and putting pressure on his eyes to stop everything from flowing out again. He gave a deep sigh and stood , his back turned towards the area in which he was talking and he walked down the hill, holding his arms close , feeling the rain slow and a the sun shining down on the ground, creating a small rainbow. He looked where the sun was pointing, "You're right we will see each other again, neh kao?" He smiled turning away from the tombstone and walking towards his home.

** 2. Viva Forever - Spice Girls**

I sat there, my pen tapping my chin as it usually did when I was bored and thinking in class. I've been having these thoughts lately, of you and me. I remember how we used to always be together, hand in hand. We would do whatever we wanted and I would follow you like a lost puppy who found his loving master, so he decided not to let it go and always stood by his side. It's silly of me I know, but it makes me wonder if you ever felt a certain way about us, or if you still do. I know you've been wanting to date Haruhi for awhile now, and that you are slowly beginning to fly away, like a young bird ready to leave the nest, but if I said I couldn't do it would you leave me all alone to be forgotten?  
I felt your skin brush against my hand as you tried to get me up from my chair, I just followed like a zombie in a way, watching as you caught up with Haruhi and I clenched my fist, continuing on with my own dreams now, my dreams of how you would always be mine.

**-Winged Angel - Final Fantasy 7**

"Let's see what you have....Cloud." A Sephiroth cosplayer smirked, his pale features mixing well with the wigs and contacts that he had.

"Sephiroth....." A cloud claimed trying to run forward , but toppled over as he lost his strength from the Masamune that stabbed him not so long ago. With his luck he toppled over into Sephiroth's arms.

"You should have never fought me Cloud, then I wouldn't have had to hurt you."

"What are you talking about Sephiroth? You've always wanted to kill me."   
"Not necessarily....you see......I only tried to kill you so I could get your attention. If I got your attention and some one on one time with you...well....let's just say it wouldn't be Masamune in you." Another devilish grin crossed his face.

"AIEEEEE Hikaru and Kaoru make such a wonderful Sephiroth and Cloud!!!!!!" The fan girls squealed.

** 4. Fuyu No Hanabi - Gin (Bleach)**

You left again....you left to go find her at the roller coaster ride, but you didn't know I was going to be left alone again did you? I thought you were doing better, you started hanging around me like you used to, maybe you two got into a fight or something and I was just the backup plan.... I walked over to the ferris wheel, getting onto the seat, and blowing on my hands to get slightly warmer. I went up by myself, maybe I am supposed to get used to this...? Maybe I'll be abandoned throughout my whole life, I just never thought it'd be by you.....but like these fireworks that are appearing I will be forgotten but at least I had a moment of my own.

** 5. These Are The Days - Sugarland**

Hikaru straightened up his posture, his hand holding tightly onto that of his twin's as they sat on the rooftop. He felt like he was the king of the castle, his twin the Queen and they were going to rule the country. He knew he couldn't do it by himself, so he looked at his brother asking if he would help, and even if he gave a laugh at the silliness of his brother he nodded in agreement.

"Of course, it's going to just be me and you from here on out then, is that okay nii-san?"

"I couldn't ask for more." He smiled, secretly making the promise to stay with Kaoru even as they grew older and went to high school and even middle school. It would just be the two of them.

** 6. Redemption - Gackt**

My hands clenched as I looked in the mirror, seeing only your face. We had the same face, but it seemed to me mine was tarnished, it was more ugly compared to your serene one. My fist punched the glass, breaking it into small pieces and I fell to the ground, the blood being ignored. I put my hand against my naked chest , fingers running against the scar that stood out now. It wasn't even comparable to what happened to you... I gritted my teeth those people were going to pay for killing you....and I was going to make sure I was the one to do it.

**7. Man In The Mirror - Michael Jackson**

Hikaru glanced in the mirror, the reflection staring back at him. He knew he had to do something, Kaoru was getting further and further away and he wasn't able to do anything. He noticed something was going on lately with his brother , he was being more quiet and continued to look like he wasn't in this world. But as I looked at my reflection and started to see Kaoru I knew I had to go find him and get things sorted out. I grabbed my coat, the snow falling outside told me it was beyond cold and when I got outside I saw tracks that led to our certain area that we marked as ours. He sat on the bench and nothing could stop me from wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"I promise to change and make our world better Kaoru, so please.....forgive me."

**8. Wonder - Natalie Merchant**

"They really are wonders. I don't think I've ever met anyone like them before." The girls praised as they looked at the twins from afar. They were holding each other as they slept on the ground under the tree, whether for show they didn't really care.

"Yea, I've never seen people in so much sync."

"Or so talented. It's like their own Yin and Yang. They complete one another."

"Yea...I wish I could have someone that completes me like that."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you will find someone!!!!" The girls laughed, taking in the image of the twins and going on their way.

** 9. Slump or Comeback of the Year - Fall Out Boy**

The twins ran their fingers under the chin of the customer, the girl stopped her crying as they wrapped themselves around one another to get her to smile. Their cheshire grins covered up the mask of their annoyance. It was as though they were therapists , which they didn't mind but after awhile they just grew bored. It was all a lie, other than the brotherly act. That was the only truth in this show, but even the customers thought it was a lie, and yet they believed in them actually caring. They rolled their eyes continuing to tell these lies.

** 10. Crazy - Britney Spears**

I was into him, and there was no stopping it even if I felt like i could just topple over. I brushed my hair back, unable to walk back into the room. Now that we confessed our feelings for each other it was as though we couldn't stop loving one another. I sighed looking in the room at him, he was cuddled into himself, as if he were cold, but he always did that if I wasn't there. How could I have missed the signs? How could I have missed my own emotions? Did I just push them away because it felt wrong? Or did I mistake them for feelings of brotherhood? I didn't know and I didn't really want to think about it anymore because I knew I was crazy over him now and nothing was going to stop it.


End file.
